Apox Box Part Six: Final Apocalypse!!
Ahem...things start out with a little impromptu IC channel-RP, just as last minute setup for when the TP officially gets underway. And then...well, we wouldn't want to spoil it for you. ;) Outskirts of San Francisco, California Northern California still struggles to maintain its natural beauty, even though it is teeming with people and fighting with all the problems of a modern society. For the most part, the hilly green city of San Francisco succeeds in that venture. Still, you get the sense of vast overcrowding pushing at the seams of this place, where no privacy can truly be afforded. Even the outskirts and suburbs overflow with people. Contents: Monstereo Porsche 935 Turbo drives up to the Autobot City, covered in trail dust and bug splatter (ick!). Monstereo steps in front of the oncoming porche's path holding a bucket of water and a squeegee. Porsche 935 Turbo slows to a stop. "Monstereo? Hey bro, how's it going?" Jazz loves talking with Junkions. It goes without saying that he's always looking to keep up on Earth culture, but Jazz's only one mech and no matter how much he spreads himself, he's bound to miss something. Enter the Junkions - they're like the wikipedia of earth culture. You say, "You seen Nightbeat around? Guess you might be interested in this too - tech boys finished plotting a chart based on what happened on Charr." < OOC> Jazz passes the TP hint baton...to himself! Monstereo dips the squeegee and then starts de-bugging the sporty windshield. "Oh. You know. Not much. The usual. Nightbeat? He's stuck in down time land waiting for his proper peepers. So, where'd they say the beam shot off to? PRobably disappated travelling through vast distances of open space into nothingness huh?" You say, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you seen this episode already Monstereo. That's exactly what happens. Ooh, nice, I can see again!" He comments as his windshield gets cleaned, then transforms into robot mode. "Much obliged, Monstereo. But I've asked some of the boys to rig up a long distance recon probe. We still got a couple with working FTL drives. Long story." He grimaces slightly. "Anyway, I figure we can shoot it off in that direction and see what there is to see." Jazz transforms into robot mode. Monstereo recaps after that commercial break. "A long distance probe to shoot off into space?" Jazz tilts his head to one side, listening to something over a comm channel. After a while he nods, then smiles in satisfaction. "Yup...and I just got word, that it's almost showtime." He reaches behind his back and produces a large boxy control. Looks like an RC-plane control, with antennae and everything. "Here goes..." He thumbs a small red control and almost instantly you hear a huge rocket-like sound. A smallish recon scanner rises up from a hatch in the main comm tower of Autobot City, flying on a massive pillar of flame like when the space shuttle launches. Quickswitch taptaptaptaps his digits, "We will see." Powerglide says, "What are we looking for?" Quickswitch says, "Heh, you'll have to ask Intel that." The Recon Probe , pride and joy of Autobot Intel, sends back a grainy picture as it climbs through the Earth's atmosphere and then speeds off into space. You see the planets of the solar system wiz by rapidly. With so little mass and such an overkill engine system, the probe can really move. Monstereo looks at the nifty rc control device and goes, "Ooooooh." He then looks up at the launch and goes, "Aaaaaaaahhhhh. And away she goes! It's a homerun out of the park! Up, up and away! Rocket Maaaaaan!" Quickswitch sighs wistfully. Jazz says, "Hmmm. Picture's a little fuzzy. Monstereo, you think there's anything we can do to boost the reception on this baby?" Impulse says, "Something going on, chief?" Jazz says, "Yeah, when Monstereo and Nightbeat and the others were on Charr, they saw this light beaming off into the distance. Best guess is, it was pointing somewhere. We're sending this little recon probe out in that direction to see what there is to see." Monstereo says, "Ofcourse! We just jack the power and do a little creative airwave piggybacking, courtesy of your favorite network, KNUJ and its affiliates. This program is brought to you today by Slurm. Hypnotoad says drink Slurm. And it's also brought to you by the letter J." Monstereo makes some quick calls to his pals down at KNUJ. Finally he gets off the radio, "Hahahahaha okay, say hi to your wife and kids for me. Uncle Monty will bring pizza next weekend. Okay buh-bye." Communications Tower The large, domed room is dominated by the advanced FTL communications equipment that makes it possible to transmit voice, data, and video images across the far reaches of space to Cybertron and beyond. Interfacing with both the transmission and reception equipment, a high-tech computer system provides encryption and decryption capabilities, analysis of signals received, and keeps archives of incoming and outgoing transmissions. The comm techs who work here have personalized their workspace with music equipment and recordings in a variety of genres, usually set at low volumes when officers are around but cranked up when they're not. One might hear anything from Santana to Smetana. Contents: Monstereo Solar Energy Collectors The Recon Probe continues beaming back signals, a little clearer now...although there's a little icon in the lower right corner. The picture dissolves into interference for a bit. "Nothing to worry about!" Jazz's voice comes faintly over the channel. "Just lost the signal for a second when I activated the FTL drive." Now the stars themselves seem to be blurring into streaks. Anyone that's familiar with this route might recognize the Icarus system go blurring by. Monstereo says, "Boy Daedalus is sure going to ground that boy if he turns on his tele and sees this." Some random Gumby says, "Golly gee lollipops, guys, what are we looking at?" Monstereo says, "BSpace! The final frontier!" Jazz says, "Okay...this is about as close as I'm willing to let our boy here to get to Charr. Now let's see...the light was shooting off in -this- direction."" Monstereo says, "Lets see if we can get our trajectory vectors. Roger, Roger?" Jazz's voice says slowly, "Is that you Redline? Sounds like you got a little static in your vocal unit. Hm. Well anyway, what we're looking at is live broadcast from a recon satellite we just launched. Remember when Nightbeat and Monstereo went to Charr last week? The light they saw was this pointing somewhere, but our charts don't show anything in that space." His voice gets slightly distracted. "Trajectory vectors...hmm, yeah let me activate this new Madden 2028 we just got..." The picture freezes for a second, and what seems to be a white highliter circles a spot on the picture, and small, stylish hand-written note appears next to it saying 'Charr'. Then another line seems to draw out into another direction of space with a note that says 'light'. "That look about right to you, Monstereo?" Jazz's voice echoes faintly. Quickswitch gazes wistfully out into the images of space. Another random Gumby says, "Wow, every cycle I'm more impresseder and impresseder by the precision of Autobot calculations!" Monstereo says, "Yeah, now see what you've done here is use the old referee-ence play. The the the player runs all the way back, ya see, to get a clear view of the field, cause if he didnd you know he would hoho he would heeheeha yeah, and then he gets the line of sight up there like just like that. And and and that's football." Monstereo says, "Luckily , we double checked the math." Jazz says, "Let's not forget our main mech, Calculon. He's like the Omega Supreme of data crunching." Monstereo says, "Shhh, you'll give Computron a complex." Monstereo takes out the Apocalypse Box from his tape deck storage and polishes it off with a rag briefly before putting it away again. This is an important establishing shot of his possession of this cool plot device, boys and girls. The Recon Probe seems to be in motion again, judging by the picture that is now moving again. It heads off into space, now in a region of space probably unfamiliar to anyone watching. Even those who have been this way for some reason probably paid it no mention since it was empty. (or was it...?) Monstereo makes race car vroom gear up noises. The Recon Probe 's transmission crackles again, picture momentarily obscured by interference. Jazz's voice comes across, "What the -- FTL drive's offline. Some kind of wacky gravity affect that just...hey wait a sec, what's that?" Now the picture shows a planet, where a few seconds ago there was nothing but empty space. Various readings scroll by on the sides of the picture, indicating off-the-scale energy readings. Jazz says, "You guys seeing this? It'd take a mountain of energon to return readings like this..." Quickswitch says, "Yeah. Woah--!" Monstereo says, "Can we steer around it? It's blocking our path to wherever that beam flew off to... oh wait, maybe this is it." The Recon Probe 's picture transmission crackles one more time, then the transmission ends abruptly. 'SIGNAL LOST' flashes in thick red letters where the picture used to be. Raindance says, "Hey guys, movie night just got cut off!" Lee-Zard has arrived. Random Gumby #1 says, "Fiddlety fishsticks, space is big and frightening to my simple Autobot personality matrix!" Monstereo says, "This does not bode well." Jazz says, "Red! Nooooo!" he seems to calm down a little. He says sheepishly, "Er...sorry guys. Took us a long time to get that little guy put together. But I guess he went out doing his job, and no mech can ask for more'n that." Monstereo says, "I just have to know! Even if it is incredibly unwise, I gotta go check this out! And hey, maybe we can recover Red for you, DJ Snazzy Jazz." Raindance says, "He... lived a warrior and died a hero" Lee-Zard says, "It be a mystery worth exploring, Big M!" Monstereo shakes a fist at the blank screen. "I shall not be denied!" Jazz says, "But I'm with Monstereo. We should grab one of the shuttles and head out there. Anybody who's coming, meet us at the Landing pad. And be ready for anything. We'll take the long way around Charr - no sense letting the Decepticons know what we're up to this time." Monstereo says, "Pee now before we leave, we ain't stopping." A small yawn can be heard from within Monstereo's tape deck compartment, followed by a small, happy voice. "Yay! We be's goin' on a roadtrip!" Lee-Zard transforms into a lime green cassette tape. Jazz heads for the Landing Pad. (TP officially starts) ---- Autobot Shuttle < Ol' Rusty> The interior of the shuttle is very roomy. There is a highly technical cockpit that seats numerous bots at various stations, and a huge cargo area for additional troops or equipment. Monstereo has arrived. Lee-Zard has arrived. Outside, Orbit of Cobal Outside, The dark planet below contains many items of interest just within its orbit. Two moons orbit the planet, one in an orbit that nearly defies its being held by the planet at all. The other, so close as to cause enormous tidal shifts that have created massive desert-like shorelines that span miles in width between the nearest vegetation and the water's edge. Between the two moons' orbits are the small particles of ice and rock that form the rings of Cobal. The Solar Rapids of the system create spectacular auroras in the north and south regions that are visible to an extent from almost anywhere on the planet's surface or sky. Outside, Contents: Prada Garadin Outside, Obvious exits: Outside, Land1 leads to North Space Port. Outside, Land2 leads to South Space Port. Outside, Land3 leads to Space Port Central. Outside, Escape Orbit Jazz is at the controls. He runs a casual optic over the displays. "Looks like a couple of different options for landing. I'm pickup up space-port landing guidance signals. Weird, this place isn't even on our charts." Outside, Land1 Outside, Looking along your projected landing trajectory, you see North Space Port below. Outside, Land2 Outside, Looking along your projected landing trajectory, you see South Space Port below. Outside, Land3 Outside, Looking along your projected landing trajectory, you see Space Port Central below. Monstereo rubs his chin. "Maybe they're new to the neighborhood? Riiiiiiight." Jazz smirks at the viewport. "Can't tell anything from up here. Eenie-Meenie-Miney-Moe?" Catch a tigger by the toe!" Comes a squeaky voice inside of Monstereo's chest. "Me hope there be something fun and exciting to explore here!" Lee-Zard quips, and starts quietly playing a little bit of the classic Indiana Jones theme. Outside, You descend from space to Space Port Central. Outside, Space Port Central Outside, The central landing port is huge. It's big enough to hold up to 10 or so ships and have enough room to move about quite comfortably. Some ships are docked here and are refueling. Tourists and other workers mingle out and about on the pad. This area is quite clean, tools and equipment are put away in their proper places and any junk is usually recycled. Doors located around the area lead you into the city of the planet. Outside, Decepticon Shuttle has arrived. Jazz brings the shuttle down for a landing, making it spin around at the last second before touching down so that it's parked with it's nose facing the exit. Monstereo stares at the view and narrows his optics. "I hope so too, Lee-Zard... This place is... too clean. I hope the people are not neatfreaks." He absently dusts off his shoulder. Raindance has himself plugged in to one of the sensors. "Eeeeh, can't we keep away from mysterious planets. They're usually mysterious for good reason. Why are we even HERE anyway?" Outside, From Decepticon Shuttle , Shockwave lands the shuttle down smoothly. He scans the surrounding area before stepping outside. A quick visual and scenarios begin forming and being calculated. Outside, Shockwave leaves the Decepticon Shuttle . Outside, Shockwave has arrived. Raindance has left. Outside, Raindance has arrived. Outside, From Decepticon Shuttle , Reflector steps up to glance at the scans Shockwave has taken. Excellent, as always, and without the need for fine-tuning a pilot less familiar with the systems would cause. He glances at himself and blinks his optics, before padding after Shockwave. Outside, Reflector leaves the Decepticon Shuttle . Outside, Reflector has arrived. Jazz looks at Raindance, then glances at Monstereo, before looking back at Raindance again. "It's kind of a long story. You see, last time we..." He blinks at the main viewscreen. "Shockwave!" He looks at the other Autobots, then back at Shockwave again. "Don't know if he's spotted us yet. Everybody stay frosty, let's see what he..." Jazz trails off as Raindance disembarks. "Uh, scratch that." "silly Raindance, trix are for KIDS!" Lee-ard replies. "We are here to explore strange new worlds, seek out new coviliztions! To boldly go where no Lee-Zard has gone before! Uhoh, Klingons off the starboard bow!" Outside, Shockwave leaves to the Underground Transport Tube to the east. Outside, Shockwave has left. Outside, Raindance is half out the door as Jazz shouts at him. "Uuuuuuh what?" he emits, hovering on the entrance ramp. "Is there a Foxfire on me somewhere? What's wrong?" Outside, Reflector drifts in Shockwave's wake, spreading out gradually as the spaceport allows him to drift. It's easy enough to become lost in the crowd and circle one of him back around to the slip the Autobot shuttle rests in. The other two keep close track of Shockwave. Monstereo sighs. "How the heck did those guys know about this place? Geesh, we can't go anywhere without those dorks tagging along..." Outside, "Ugh!" emits Raindance. "Its like they're our mortal enemies or something!" He's still hovering on the rampway, afraid to move Outside, Reflector leaves to the Underground Transport Tube to the east. Outside, Reflector has left. You leave the Autobot Shuttle < Ol' Rusty>. Monstereo leaves the Autobot Shuttle < Ol' Rusty>. Monstereo has arrived. Lee-Zard leaves the Autobot Shuttle < Ol' Rusty>. Lee-Zard has arrived. Monstereo shakes his head. "Screwdriver this. IF we just wait here, they'll get ahead of us and do that thing they do. Make big trouble in little... whatever this place is called." He storms to the hatchway. "Lee-Zard, eject. Operation, watch my back buddy!" Jazz transforms into racecar mode. Lime Green Cassette is ejected from Monstereo's tape deck, flying through the air and transforming! He lands on his hind feet and strikes a karate pose. "Hiyaaa! These feet are fast as lightning!" The little guy looks around, taking it all in with his big golden eyes. Porsche 935 Turbo walks slowly out of the shuttle, noting one of the Reflectors. He edges towards the exit, then transforms and races off! Main Engine Room A main generator sits off to the side of this room with various conduits that sprout from it leading to other areas of the station. Smaller generators also are in the room some broken..some ripped apart. A viewscreen on the side of the wall shows you the whole layout of the station, for now it's flickering on and off like a neon sign gone haywire. Various access terminals dot the walls by the generators and conduits. A main terminal is in the middle of the room a sword has been stabbed right through the command console..the area around it is all charred and burnt. Contents: Raindance Reflector Shockwave Barrage Sideswipe has arrived. Quickswitch has arrived. Monstereo has arrived. Lee-Zard ejects from Monstereo. Lee-Zard has arrived. Porsche 935 Turbo skids into the room, wipers clearing his winshield of sewer water (eww!). Jazz transforms into robot mode. The energy readings from the planet Cobol seem to come from deep underground, from a room in a spacestation buried so far in the rock that it is almost like it was here before the planet either existed. The room itself is in a state of disrepair, and hardly identifiable as an engine room at all. Instead it is more like a temple. Stone statues dot the walls, and flickering candles light the huge chamber. At the far end, covered by cobwebs can be seen what is almost a line of different altars. Scavenger has arrived. Ramjet has arrived. Monster Truck drives in a little behind the speedy Jazz-Porsche but he gets there. His big wheels and lower velovity kept him relatively and surprisingly more clean than Jazz turned out for his troubles. Lee-Zard is inside his cab. "Well that was a bad commute. Who'd want to come down here besides us?" Shockwave slowly walks into the area, being extra careful for defensive booby traps. Not letting the state of the place lower his guard as to the potential high tech traps that could await them. Afterall, sometimes there is more than meets the eyes. The cyclops runs a comm-check to test the short-range reception down here. Sideswipe topples forward, his form folding in on itself as he falls to the earth, soon landing with a plaintive squeek of his supension, four tires hitting the ground. Jazz eyes some of the Decepticons already in the room. "I can think of one group of mechs who might want to come down here." He walks further into the room, holding one hand behind him in a 'take it easy' gesture at the others. His other hand holds his rifle at his side, not making any threatening moves. Raindance floats through the room and over the checkerboard-like floor towards the altars. "Eeeeh c'mon guys, this is easy. I'll just go and..." THOOOOM! As he floats over the middle, a bolt of electricity arcs from the ceiling and strikes him, sending him spiralling to the floor, on fire Jazz says, "Everybody keep an optic on Monstereo. We've gotta watch his back. As for you, Monstereo...let us know if that Apocalypse Box starts acting up." Monster Truck eeeeeks! and transforms into robot mode. He rushes to Raindance and starts patting the burning jet-tape to bat out the flames. The rugged monster truck legend in the making makes a clickety-ratcheting series of sounds as it transforms into the Junkion robot Monstereo. Countach LP500S is not so lucky as Monstereo.. if onl because he happens to be driving behind the junkion. His wipers wip wildly to sweep the filth and muck away. His cog ratchest when they arrive on scene, snapping him up into proper position, "Can't these old musty places be in clean places some times? How about one that you have to go through a car wash to get through?" With the grinding of a transformation cog, the red lambourghini rears up onto it's back end, extending and shifting into the form of Sideswipe! As Monstereo steps on the checkerboard floor, the bolts of lightning blast from the ceiling towards him too! D: Sideswipe says, "Oh hey.. cooked jet." Jazz sinks one hand into a forearm and in it's place emerges his trusty grappling hook. He start to spin it, ready to throw. "Monstereo! Look out!" Assault Beast moves on silenced claws... A hiss of agitation and very nearly growing irritation halted at his vocalizer, "Guard the ship," he issues, gravelly, with a long, metallic and petulant sigh as he paces, "Guard the ship. I suppose /someone/ must guard our way home," the serrated jaws rub together, before the Sixchanger charges back toward the ship to stand guard, not appreciating this /at all./ Reflector tilts a head slightly as he watches the lightning zap around Monstereo and Raindance. An obvious connection there - go over the checkerboard, get zapped. But what's detecting their presence? Not just pressure sensors, to be sure. The set of optics on the leftmost Reflector component flicker brighter as he shifts to viewing along a considerably wider band of the electromagnetic spectrum than most Transformers use. Shockwave watches as some of the Autobot party get zapped by lightning from the ceiling. He holds his ground and observes, replaying the last few seconds in his head coming up with a potential solution. He turns to Reflector and whispers some instructions to the Decepticon paparazzi. Monstereo EEEEEEEEEKS! as things get hairy with the danger all around. He leaps back away from the lightning and away from checker-floor of GET OUTness. "Hey!" As the lightning blasts down from the ceiling, it illuminates the far end of the room. Next to the altars, watching the Transformers arrive is a large, Transformer sized figure, hunched with age and covered in a hessian robe, hood over his face, seated in an ancient, simple metal chair Reflector frowns slightly at Shockwave's order, then whispers something in return. However, one of his components does step closer to the checkerboard floor, though he does not yet step onto it. There is no reaction from above as a Reflector component steps near the floor. What he might see however, is a simple chess piece, carved into the shape of a horse that is placed on one of the squares, tiny againt the floor design Sideswipe's attention shifts up from the checker board and to the figure. He steps up along side Jazz and offers a tap onto the wheeled shoulder of the spy meister, "Looks like we've got a judge here, Jazz." he speaks up, motioning to the distant figure. At the left side of the strange robed figure stands another, long dark robes covering his face save for two beady red eyes that glare out of the darkness with bright, glowing intensity. Stepping a bit further outward, the figure says nothing; instead, he elects simply to watch, hands folding into billowing sleeves. At the seated entity's right stands another, similarly robed figure. Its cloth covering is of sufficient bulk and drawn-forward that it obscures much of its wearer's details. Nothing save for a pair of glowing red rectangles that slope down into glaring squints from the darkness of its hood at the assembled Transformers. The sleeves shift and turn inward, folding over its draped chest. Jazz nods, already watching the robed figures, then suddenly cups his hands around his mouth and whispers, "Hey! You in the robes!" He leaves one hand up next to his mouth, blocking the Deceptcion's view of the other hand which points discreetly at the Reflector. Jazz then nods slightly. Just calling his attention to the approaching Decepticon. Monstereo shakes a fist. "We'll save you, Raindance!" He then sees the figure across the room. "Hey you Nazgul, this dance floor isn't up to code! Deactivate your faulty discoball, will ya?" He turns to Jazz with his graple hook line. "Can you fish our little buddy out?" Raindance just lies there getting zapped, such is the life of a TP staffer Jazz tosses his grappling line out like a fly fisher, trying to snag Raindance and reel him in. Reflector considers Shockwave's further orders and nods, then gently begins to hover just a bare few inches off the ground. The other two drift also step up close, though again none of them cross over the no-go zone. Two at a time scan the floor intently, while a third is always watching the three robed figures. Also, because merely scanning for data when you've got three of you is dull, he counts the rows and columns to see if it really is a chessboard. Raindance is slowly reeled in by Jazz, looking rather charred as the lightning finally stops zapping him as he leaves the chessboard. And a chessboard it is, 8 rows by 8 rows, totalling 64 in all As the seated figure is shouted at, he slowly and shakily brings up one robed finger to his hooded head, to indicate silence "Tsch.. clankers are just sitting there watching us!" grumbled Sideswipe. Perhaps lending a hand to Jazz's wench if he needed it befor he himself stepped up to the grid to puzzle over the board, "Flying's no go.. neither is walking.." he surmized aloud as he scrutinized the tiles befor him. One of the components steps back from the board, turns on its heel, and trots up to Shockwave. When he is sure he has the cyclops's attention, he whispers his finding. Jazz runs his optics over Soundwave and Reflector, then walks over to the edge of the chessboard (but from the other corner from Reflector) and peers down at it as well. He's not sure what he's looking for, but he figures he's got a good chance of spotting anything out of the ordinary - and maybe before Reflector. Monstereo frowns and then lets his focus return to the welfare of Raindance. "The doctor is in..." He kneels over the fallen blue jet-tape, deploying his med scanner to assess the damage and see if he can jury rig the poor limbless creation back to health. The only item on the chessboard is the knight, on one of the squares near the edge adjascant to the Transformers Raindance slowly powers back to life under Monstereo's touch. "Avenge... me!" he croaks, before moving into a recharge cycle "Hhn," grunts out the figure on the left side, remaining silent. Occasionally, small clicking sounds come from the mysterious robed individual, his head jerking from side to side and fingers twitching underneath the thick fabric of his cloak. Jazz hesitates, then reaches out for the chess piece, ready to jerk his hand back if the lightning strikes again. "...." is the robed figure on the right's response. The left, slanted red polygon narrows even further as the right widens. Perhaps something is quirking it's brow? As Jazz's hand moves for the piece... no lightning is called down to anyone or anything on /that/ square Monstereo looks to the heavens, or at least to the ceiling and states, "Raindance... by Grabthar's hammer... by the Sons of Warvan... you shall be... avenged.... um, sleep tight." He stands up and brushes his hands together. "I wonder if these dudes work for The Bowie." Shockwave ponders some the new data that was passed on to him and begins calculating other scenarios. The two Reflector components still at the board turn and approach Jazz. He stops near the Porsche, watching silently as Jazz grabs for the knight piece. He makes no threatening moves, and instead merely waits. Jazz moves a little more confidently when he doesn't get painfully zapped. He watches the approaching reflectors, then tosses a quick glance back at the other Autobots and Junkions before picking up the chess piece. Sideswipe keeps close at Jazz's side, watching the watcher's with a none too neighborly scowl. "Don't think I'm not ready for three to one odds, Rust-baits." he warns, linging up his knuckle plates, grinding one fist into a open hand befor repeating the process with the other, "Make a go for it Jazz, I've got your bumper covered." Grimlock has arrived. Monstereo looks to Lee-Zard as nothing happens, the possible puzzle ahead is without much sense. One piece? Three silent dudes across the way? "What do you make of it?" The robed figure on the right narrows both of its eyes at the collection of Transformers in the room. The 'expression,' if one could call it that, shifts as if it is raising its right 'brow.' Then narrows it and raises its left. "Here's.. a CLUE," the right robed figure calls out with irritation staining its voice. The silence is broken. "YOU. GET. ON. THE BOARD. THIS ISN'T HOLD EACH OTHER AND LOOK INTO EACH OTHERS EYES LONGINGLY TIME." Shockwave approaches the board and steps on the first square waiting for something to happen and checks if anything happens to the square he is standing on. Lee-Zard, who has been here the whole time, perks up at he mention of his name. "It be odd that they have what look like a chessboard... So me might think we should play chess with ourselves. But Raindance gotteed zapped. So we's has to be careful! Just like in Harry Potter!" He says, as he scampers to take on one of the other positions. He chooses the second knight's square. If it is indeed the square the knight was on that Shockwave stands on, nothing happens to him. If it isn't, he gets zapped! Monstereo sighs. "Why with the whole silly games thing? ISn't that a little anti-social? Can't we just be invited over for tea?" He doesn't wait for an answer. "If this is an eleaborate booby trap set up just to be a funny way to kill us while getting our hopes up, I'm so coming back to haunt you. You won't get a moments rest cycle. I know Henry The Eighth." Shockwave gets zapped off the board finally coming to the conclusion that since there is only one chess piece drawn on the board only a single occupant may step on. The purple cyclops takes a few seconds to shake off the effects. He makes his way towards the Jazz and the knight square. Lee-Zard also seems to be fine. As he steps on the board, another square flashes in front of him, in an L-shape, the next position the knight piece could move in "GOOD JOB," the right robed figure shouts. The hood shifts several times, as if the existence underneath it were shaking its head. Sideswipe says, "Jazz man, you're getting showed up by a Junk-lizard, not a good look for you, Man."" Jazz shrugs, tossing the knight piece up and down in his hand. "We're all on the same team here." He sees Shockwave approaching and smoothly steps onto the square first. "Well, except for him." Monstereo claps for his little buddy Lee-Zard. "Okay...so that's how it is, huh? Alamarain, count to four, Alamarain, then three more." He follows Lee-Zard. Robot T-Rex! (Grimlock) is here! Surprisingly enough, he's been quiet most of this time. He stands towards the back, and hmms, watching impassively. "Me Grimlock say this game dumb." he mutters, crossing his arms for the time being. "Now! It's important to remember how a chess-knight moves, not likey a real knight at all!!" Lee-Zard quips happily. Good thing they brought the littel junk-lizard along, he's good at solving problems. He grins up at Monstereo, and then trots ahead. Forward three squares, and then one to the side. Lee-Zard seems to be completely fine as he crosses the board moving like a knight. Yay "A *kik* CADRE OF FOOLS," remarks the left robed figure to the right, his voice muffled but tinged with amusement. He twitches backwards, further into the shadows, glance moving briefly to the man on the chair before returning to the new arrivals and making a disdainful click in response. "WAY TO GO, SHORT BUS," bellows the right robed figure at Lee-Zard. "YOU'VE JUST PROVEN YOU'RE SLIGHTLY SHARPER THAN SPED." Its form of positive reinforcement is terrible. Can young Lee-Zard hold up against such abusive words!? The man in the chair simply sits silently, raising a hand to his lips again as he watches the Transformers cross Jazz peers at the robed figures as he moves along in Lee-Zard's wake. The right robed figure becomes quiet. Its red eyes still smoldering angrily from beneath the cover of darkness. Monstereo nods back to Grimlock. "It's always the bored lonely ones who pull this stunt." He continues to follow in Lee-Zards padded footsteps. He pauses and glares at the abusive-tongued jerks up ahead. "Come down here and say that! Hey! Who are you creeps anyway?!" Jazz says, "These guys seem to know a lot about the Decepticons already." Sideswipe says, "Hmm.. TYhink I'm going to shoot 'em." Jazz says, "I mean come on, Sped? He's obscure." Grimlock says, "Me say that good idea, Sideswipe!" Sideswipe says, "Yeah, he's deffinitly short packed." Monstereo says, "They better have some good candy at their house or I'm egging it." "Me is sharp as a tack, but a whole lot cuter!" Lee-Zard chirps at the mysterious hooded men. "Be careful! Follow only on the squares me, Lee-Zard uses!" He says, trotting along... Three more squares ahead, and then one to the left. Three more ahead, one to the right! Sideswipe follows Jazz, serpentine L movements across the board, his features marked with a frown as he looked to the most boisterous of the figures, a hand drifting down to a internal holster.. He had a mind to shoot the bugger. The figure in the chair continues to watch the crossing, but this time actually responds as Monstereo speaks, lifting his head slightly, red eyes glinting from beneath the darkness of the hood. "Aah. At last, after ten thousand years of waiting!" he croaks, in an ancient voice. "The chosen one has arrived!" Lee-Zard says, "Me Lee say no be shooting yet! Let's be patient until we knows what's REALLY going on." Sideswipe says, "You seeing those Optics? -nothing- good ever has red optics!" Shockwave follows the others via a slightly different path while sticking to the regulation knight moves. He keeps his eye on the fiendish Autobots in case of foul play. DepthCharge says, "Except Autobot Red Stare. Then again.. he is a bit of a bore." Lee-Zard says, "Grimlock has red optics!" Monstereo exclaims, "Do I look like Eddie Murphy to you?" Grimlock says, "Not all time." Monstereo says, "I have red optics... or have you all been staring at my butt during work hours?" Robot T-Rex! (Grimlock) stomps after Jazz and co. "Blah blah blah. Me Grimlock bet they want play candyland next." he growls- and then glances down at Sideswipe. "Is good thing we not bring Sludge." "Transformers..." the seated figure croaks. "Long has been the day... we have waited here, guarding against the darkness, for the time you would come. Do you have... the box?" Keeper says, "What is a butt?" Grimlock says, "Is thing you sit on." Grimlock says, "Good for kicking!" DepthCharge says, "Sometimes Autobot City Commander Ultra Magnus tells us to 'get moving, no butts'. Obviously he means no sitting around, get moving." Lee-Zard looks back at his big bro, Monstereo. Ha, it rhymes. "Psst!" He whispers. "THey must think YOU be the chosen one because of the box!" He says quietly, while keeping an eye on the hooded figures. City Commander Ultra Magnus says, "The.. expression is buts, Depthcharge.. The sentiment is fairly similer however." Jazz positions himself so that he's between Monstereo and Shockwave. He checks that Sideswipe is ready for action, nodding his head meaningfully towards Monstereo, then looks at the Junkion himself and gives him a casual nod. DepthCharge says, "Oh, yes. Sorry City Commander." City Commander Ultra Magnus says, "Not a worry, Depthcharge.." Monstereo raises a finger and then lowers it. Silent. He raises it again and then holds it there... "Ten thousand years you say?" Sideswipe has a nice, shiny flare ready for someone's kisser incase they get froggy. The figure nods his head as the Transformers cross the board. "Yes" he croaks. "Ten thousand years of waiting, of protecting this sacred place, waiting for the box..." Keeper says, "Is this 'butts' thing covered in the Autobot Field Manual directives?" Grimlock says, "Maybe." Outrun says, "Cause you read it Grim?" Sideswipe says, "A butt is a terran term for Skidplate, Doggy-bot. It's what they poop out of." Robot T-Rex! (Grimlock) hmmms, and scratches at his thick head. "Me Grimlock think that long time to be waiting. Maybe they go crazy." "YOU'RE VERY OBSERVANT," the right robed figure complements Grimlock with a shout. Shockwave recalculates possible knight moves on the board and adjusts his movements to lead him towards Jazz, slowly but surely. Meanwhile he listens to the conversation between Monstereo and the aliens. Sideswipe replies to Grimlock, "Hey, Jazz and I were held up in the Ark for a handful of thousands and we're just fine." Robot T-Rex! (Grimlock) shrugs at Sideswipe. "So? You all sleepy n' brokened then." Monstereo scowls. "You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the Vanderdecken and it's curse would you?" His curiousity about the box is put as a secondary priority now that the fate of that poor crew hangs in question. "Ah!" There is a twinge of sorrow in the seated figure's voice, as he lifts his hooded head slightly. "You found the Vanderdecken? We thought it lost forever, taken from us by the Quintessons, who both lusted after the box, and feared it" Lee-Zard is, of course, only 16 years old. So the ten thousand year span seems like a lot more to him than to the rest. He stays quit, though, listening to everything, and making notes that might come in handy. The left hooded figure hands his head in lamentation at the mention of the Vanderdeckon, glowing eyes staring at the ground. "A tragedy," he offers with his muffled voice. The right robed figure averts its eyes to the right. It can barely contain its annoyance. Monstereo steps forward one more L shape. "Would you like to know what happened to them when we met?" The seated figure simply nods his head. "Tell me!" he croaks. "Tell me of the Vanderdecken, of those brave souls who piloted her!" Robot T-Rex! (Grimlock) hmms, and sweeps his gaze over towards Jazz & Sideswipe. "You tell 'em." he murmurs. "Me Grimlock not 'member what happen to 'em. Didn't read report." Jazz 'checks his peripherals' to locate Shockwave - which consists of basically catching sight of the massive Decepticon's reflection in shiny surfaces on his fellow do-good robots. Jazz says mildly to the robed figures, "They vanished. Some kind of warp breach malfunction. All those poor Bots and Cons, lost. Think they took a Guiltor with em though. Yup, a real tragedy...so you guys know all about the Box, huh?" He addresses his question at the one on the right. "You might have to fill us in. We get confused easily." Sideswipe can only offer a shrug to Grims, "I wasn't there, Big Guy.." he responds to Grimlock, his voice hushed as if speaching during a sermon. He too notes the cyclops approach. A look is echanged with Jazz to insure that the visored mech knew aswell. The hooded figure nods slowly. "Aaaah" he croaks sadly. "But you made it. You made it here to this dead world with the box. It is a beacon, a bastion of hope that can restore life and power to this world and others like it. But only the one the box has chosen may decide how it is to be used. Only he can unlock it." The figure slowly and shakily lifts a robed arm to point at Monstereo. "Place the box on the altar to unlock it. But /choose wisely/" He then beckons behind him, where three altars stand. One is red, covered with spikes. One is green and built in a soft, flowing manner, with no hard lines at all. And the other is yellow and is a simple rectangular pillar. Each has a slot in which the box can rest Monstereo looks suspiciously at the center figure and his cronies. "Their ship appeared out of nowhere. They were broadcasting a distress signal. We went out to find them and boarded. Two seperate parties boarding from different ports. One was met by the Captain and his crew. The other met by a Decepticon crew posing as the Autobot crew. From what I gather, both had different tales to tell. We all met up in the cargo hold where the box..." He pauses to gauge any possible body language from the trio. "The two crews fought. Two Quintesson hired thugs boarded and wanted the box. The Decepticon crew fled the ship. The Autobot crew stayed to hold off the pair of pirates to give us time to escape with the box. The captain himself demanded it of me. Said the box was intended to be delivered to one and one alone. The late great Optimus Prime. His death scene was not something I wanted to burden the crew with, they have enough on their plate to demoralize them. So we got out. Their ship vanished once again to where ever it goes for 100 years at a time... So, who are you guys?" He looks to the puzzle presented and hesitates. Robot T-Rex! (Grimlock) hmmms, and glances at Monstereo. "Me Grimlock think me see this movie before." he hmms, and again peers at the tables. "Pick green one! If you put in other ones, ghosts come out and everybody's face melts." Shockwave stops and begins scanning/analyzing the altars running all the data against what he gathered so far. There are strong energy pulses coming from all three altars, but they are in such close proximity, they are unable to tell apart "The hot porridge is too hot... The cold porridge is too cold... The little baby bear's porridge is juuuust right..." Lee-Zard says, halfly to himself, as he gazes upon the choices presented to Monstereo. "Me think the yellow one... But then again, you might get eated by a bear no matter which you choose." Jazz holds up hand to the other Autobots. "Shhh...quiet you guys. Let the Junk think. This is his call, he's the Chosen One. Monstereo knows what he's doing." He leans his head over towards the Junkion, and whispers very, very softly, "I hope you know what you're doin'." Sideswipe heeds Jazz's advice.. afterall, he's the closest boss bot on hand. Sinching his jaw shut, Sideswipe gives the platforms each a good look.. no funky sensors, just a good, stern eyeing. The seated figure nods at Monstereo. "We are the three watchers" he croaks. "We watch and we wait for the day that the box is returned, and guard the way against those that would cause great suffering" Sideswipe hooks a thumb to Shockwave, "That'd be big, tall and purple over there." Monstereo silently wishes Nightbeat was here... and wonders about the beacon of light... and the arm they dug up... and the pair of unseen transformers who gave him and Nightbeat trouble back on that first world they visited in this crazy quest. He looks to Lee-Zard. "I trust your brain. The Wizard of Osmond knows how to cook." The hood that is his chest armor pops open, followed by the hidden tape deck cover beneath it. Gently out pops the Apocalypse Box and his chest closes up again. He dramatically holds it aloft in two hands as if presenting it for inspection, or at least a dramatic zoom in camera shot. He makes his way towards the three altars, getting a good look at the green and red ones first before stopping at the Yellow one. "It's been a long road getting from there to here. It's been a long time, but our time is finally near. And I can feel the change in the wind right now. Nothing's in my way. And they're not gonna hold me down no more..." From inside Monstereo's chest comes the voice of O-Dat, "Get on with it!" Monstereo stops reciting lyrics and gives a sheepish smile. "Right." He places the Apocalypse Box within the slot of the Yellow pillar altar. Lee-Zard leans in with tense anticipation, yellow gold optics open wide. "Ooo, me, Lee-Zard hope its the right one..." He says in a small voice. He has been known to make mistakes, of course. Like trying to steal one of the stolen bodies from the Azrael? Jazz tenses slightly, expectantly. Robot T-Rex! (Grimlock) hrrs, and shifts his weight from one clawed foot to the other, lashing his tail back and forth- nervous? Him? Well, here's one dinobot that doesn't want to get his face melted by ghosts. He's too pretty. As the box is placed on the pillar, it slowly sinks, clamps hissing around it, as it cracks open, a bright light pouring out from within it. The hooded, seated figure nods slowly as it is done. And then at the moment of opening, as the light streams out, he rises to his feet and pulls off his robe in one strong and powerful motion. No longer acting, his movements are mighty, his optics burning, his face one of resolve And it is Thunderwing! He raises a hand to click his fingers. "My Decepticons. TO ME!" he cries Thunderwing has arrived. Sideswipe says, "Frag.." Jazz gives Monstereo and Lee-Zard a stern look. At first, the right hooded figure unfolds its arms upon command. It reaches for the sides of its hood, and grasping firmly, begins to lift it up. And up. And up. And up. And over. The light shines upon what was once concealed, revealing a generous length of tapered destruction. Its shaft cast in white and crowned by a thick, conical tip of black. Beneath glare those eyes, casting the prolonged irritation of a man forced to endure far too much waiting and improper melodrama. The head framed by two towering intakes, its interior work plated in gold. Pulling out, the robe rolls beyond boxy and finned black structures that continue down into slender tubes of agony. As the thick, woolen material falls away, the figure takes a step forward. It jerks to the left, allowing for a leg-mounted wing to snap forward. It then jerks to the right, allowing the other side's wing to do similar. As the robe pools at its feet, the figure is cast alight. Raising its right hand, it curls ebonsteel into its palm and stares warily at the assembled Transformers. Behold, D-56 Ramjet -- Decepticon Aerospace. "You all took long enough," he glowers. Patience was never his strong-suit. His arms fold over his canopied chest and his broad shoulders press out, brandishing the rifles that tip them. Jazz continues to look at Monstereo and Lee-Zard, now clearing his throat. Almost immediately after Thunderwing's derobing, the cold, clicking figure beside him takes a grip of his robe. Cold green and yellow metal gleams across his hand as he -rips- the fabric off, letting dark cloth flutter through the stale wind and only partially obscure the form beneath. Smaller than Thunderwing, but still unpleasant, the yellow and green deluxe Insecticon known as Barrage stands at full height, suddenly brandishing massive guns as his hip cannons swivel into place. "Finally. And here I *kik* thought I would /die/ of *kik* boredom!" Guns a-blazin', Barrage shifts into his robot mode. Shockwave is surprised at the Decepticon's appearance wondering what the hell is going on. If those two are in posession of a powerful weapon, why didn't they bring it back to the empire, why not use it against the Autobots? Why give a chance to the Autobots? Why all the drama? Somebody is going to awnser all these questions in good time. On one hand, Lee-Zard didn't seem to have made the wrong choice of where to put the Box. But on the other hand, he failed to notice the three hooded figures were /decepticons/. Lee-Zard is shocked for a moment, facing off against the three huge Decepticons including Thunderwing(!?!). Lee-Zard leaps up, and scampers to Monstereo's shoulder for safety . "Me TOLD you to use green box!" Grimlock snarls- and then stomps forward, growling- he lowers his head, and narrows his optics at the un-disguising Decepticons- though he does blink a little bit at Ramjet. "Me Grimlock 'member you from hunty-place! Why you here now?" It doesn't make sense! Then again, Grimlock's not here to play detective- he's just the hired muscle. And really, he's okay with that. "What," Ramjet asks the startled, questioning assembly. He sneers, "Were we just a bit too More Than Meets The Eye for you?" Monstereo drops his red goggles into place over his optics as the box opens up after sinking and being clamped. He stares into it. And then he hears the drama behind him. His shoulders slump and he sighs. "I don't like that.... Lee-Zard... to me." He extends an arm slightly indicating the side he's offering Lee-Zard. He keeps his back to the Trio. "Knew I should have shot the clankers." cursed Sideswipe as his thigh lower leg seemed to come apart, a weapon ejected up into the air where it was snatched readily from the air, a safety flipped off. "Next time I see some mysterious, robed figure I'm going to shoot them twice." Thunderwing walks over to the altar slowly, which the box has now merged with, letting the light bathe his face, revelling in the moment. "It occured to me..." he says softly, gazing over the arrivals, his gaze lingering on Shockwave for a bit longer "...that I would be forever exiled from the Empire, that my moment of madness had destroyed me." His right hand, upon which is placed a huge metal gauntlet, reaches slowly into the open box, becoming consumed by the light. "But then I was met with the most intriguing offer. Men of my own. A governership. And all for a simple task. Childplay, really." He removes his hand from the box, clenched in a fist, the light now pulsing from whatever is clenched in his grip. "Ramjet, Barrage!" he snaps. "Take their weapons" Jazz runs his optics over Thunderwing, Ramjet and Barrage. His gaze flicks back to Thunderwing a second time. Then he rolls his shoulders, tilts his head back and forth (making metallic crinking sounds), and finally thumbs a small control on the rifle still held casually at his side. "Take our guns? Aren't you going to say the magic word?" Shockwave kickstarts his nuclear reactor. He would be grinning if he had a face. He gazes at Thunderwing for a few seconds then at Ramjet. "Ramjet...I hope you have a good explanation for this." He does not bother with the Insecticon for now but Decepticon aerospace should know better. "Me Grimlock no NEED guns to smash you!" And with that said, the dinocommander *STOMPS* upon the ground and belches out a bit of flame, growling all the while. He stands steadfastly close to Jazz & Sideswipe, forming a fairly mean-looking little grouping with the pair. Because it's certainly not going to be easy, really. "Now." Ramjet delivers Jazz's word. Taking a step forward, his arms rise up and the slender barrels that extend from the finned boxes on his shoulders aim at him. Fingers curl into fists which turn out and then turn in lightning quick. The resulting action loads fresh clips into either rifles with a satisfying *CLAK-CLICK*! "Nice and slow. Drop your guns. Kick 'em over. -Gently-." Taking a step forward, his aim settles on Jazz and Sideswipe respectively. "Your compliance rests on your desire to live, if you have any." Lee-Zard scampers up Monstereo's arm, clinging tightly, despite his non-slip grip. "Me wish me had gotten around to getting that Lizard Cannon mode installed..." Lee-Zard says quietly. :Me will just stay where it be safe!" Jazz says, "Okay, who wants to go first? And keep an eye on Thunderwing, he's always got a trick or two up his forearm-casing." Monstereo pats Lee-Zard comfortingly and then tilts his head slightly in Thunderwing's direction... still standing right at the alter himself before the box. "I'd advise you to put that back..." Grimlock says, "Hrr. Why we hand guns over? They not so tough!" Ramjet tells Shockwave lest his feelings be demolished out of fear of being ignored! "The logic of my actions should be obvious, Commander Shockwave." Sooo cryptic. Guns flaring to life, Barrage's beady optics swivel to Sideswipe and Jazz before glancing over Shockwave, Grimlock, and the Junkions. A mechanical clicking life laughter emits from him. Junk *kik* piles. Remove all your weapons and hand them *kik* over. As for you," he says, looking towards Grimlock, "... just don't *kik* do anything. Primitive." His beady eyes look back towards the Autobots and Shockwave, guns humming. "Weapons. Now. Or I will *kik* ruin you." Jazz says, "Uh...no big guy, I mean who wants to pound these clowns first?" Grimlock says, "Oooh! Me! Me!" Sideswipe says, "Not if I get one first!" "I will deal with you later Shockwave" murmers Thunderwing, seemingly more interested in what he holds in his hand as he steps forward, the light pouring between the cracks in his gauntlet. "Know only that we serve a power mightier than you can currently comprehend. You would do well to still your processer until we have words." And then he looks to the gathered crowd as he watches his men round them up. "Millennia ago, the Quintessons found something, out amongst the blackness that lies beyond the rim of the galaxy" he announces, his voice booming across the chamber, his optics lighting with the glee that comes from imparting forbidden knowledge. "They discovered a spark of life, something they could not comprehend. Something that they coverted yet dared not face. Something that when it was stolen from them, they paniced and would rather rip apart the fabric of the universe than let loose" Grimlock says, "Him Thunderwing talking lots." Grimlock says, "Maybe his face melt." Jazz says, "Let him. Maybe we'll finally hear what this's all about." Shockwave stares at Barrage wondering if the insecticon is serious he CAN'T put his gun down. He listens to Thunderwing for now, running various scenarios if things get harsh and if he sides with the Autobots, if he sides with Thunderwing and if he simply backs out in order to fight another day. Sideswipe says, "So do we let the bad-guy reveal his plan or do we pop him while he's talking?" "Uuuuuuh." Grimlock says, and tilts his head to the side at Thunderwing, not quite following the whole deal. Ramjet & Barrage's threats earn little more than a pointed glare from the robosaurus. "You shut up!" he says, waving his little arms dismissively at the pair. "Me trying to figure out what going on!" Monstereo continues to gaze into the box, not looking at anyone. "Your weapons... don't bother surrendering them. Don't bother using them... I implore you, villain, repent and thou shalt be saved..." Lee-Zard listens attentivly as Thunderwing goes on about his evil rant to reveal his evil plan™. He especially takes note at the 'spark of life' bit. He glances quickly to Monstereo, as he speaks without looking away from the box. "Um, earth to Monny? Do you read?" He whispers. Jazz listens carefully to Thunderwing at first. He doesn't make any moves to drop his weapons or give up, but he keeps his weapon at his side. He takes the time to shoot a quick smirk at Ramjet and Barrage when he thinks Thunderwing isn't looking. His expression turns a little more serious when Thunderwing mentions the fabric of the universe. "And that something is inside the box?" Monstereo quirks a smile only Lee-Zard can see from his position. Americon has arrived. Sideswipe only offers Thunderwing half a audial, the rest of his attention resting steadily on the conehead. He whips his weapon up and peers along it's bridge, steadying the sights on the seeker's face plate, "So you jumped ship from one nut-job to another, huh Scrap licker?" he intones to Ramjet, a crooked grin settling in along his features.. Chess was one thing, the quest for the holy/unholy box another, but a fight? Now a fight he could deal with. "How about this; you drop your guns and I promise I won't shove that pointy head of yours up your waste extraction chute.." whit a chuckle he quickly recants, "Nah.. I think I'll do that whether you drop 'em or not.." he banters, a mexican stand-off in the making. Thunderwing glowers at Monstereo, a terrible grin upon his face. "Ah, the repentant villain? I think not. For this duty is my penance, for my master!" Slowly he opens his gauntleted hand, the contents of the box inside it streaming with pure white light. "In my exile, I found a book. A terrible book, a heretical book, a book for which even the knowledge of its existance is punishable by death within the Decepticon Empire. The Black Book of Primus. A tome of lies and truths and fiction that would damn the mind of even the mad." His hand opens up even more, and now within it, seen through his fingers is a ball of crackling energy. "There was a war in heaven!" he announces. "A war where gods fell and civilisations died. A war so powerful it shook existance itself." He allows a smirk to cross his features. "At least, that is what the book says, but I have never held much trust in religious tomes. But it speaks of a remainder of this war, a final spark of the last great battle that fell burning through time. It speaks of the last great destroyer of worlds, the Nullifier, the Beast, Yog-Soggoth." The gauntlet opens fully, and a sphere of light floats above his hand, in harmony with his motions. "Autobots, I give you Tornedron!" Monstereo shakes his head sadly. "You stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid... Stupid." "Look like glowy thing. Not Tornado." Grimlock says, and then he scratches at his head again...and there's little gears turning in his thick skull. "Hey!" he practically barks at the other Decepticons. "Him say book is bad thing for septi-cons. So shoot him!" and he grins a bit at that. Grimlock, master of psychological warfare! Lee-Zard is enthralled by Thunderwing's revelation, and he cringes back at the scary ending. Lee-Zard isn't a big fan of horror movies. 'Tornedron' certainly sounds OMINOUS. "Nonono Monny! It's not your fault! But me not think we should stick around..." Ramjet's cool is unflappable. Sideswipe's words pelt him but slide off his chassis like it were bonded to teflon. Clearly this is no ordinary day at no ordinary time in no ordinary part of the galaxy. At the end of Sideswipe's tirade, Ramjet pulls the index fingers of both hands in closer. Above the barrels of the rifles that aim out, red dots pinpoint the bridges of the noses of both Jazz and Sideswipe. ".003 astroseconds," he replies to Sideswipe. ".003 seconds. That's about the measured reaction time from signal, to process, to firing. .003 seconds, either you or Jazz dies. One shot. Right to the personality component. Complete termination. Now. I've never been one for precision. So my rifles are calibrated to a burst pattern. Several rounds in rapid succession. If I manage to put a dent in your casing on the first round, the second and third rounds are sure to hit their mark. That's all it takes, -boy-." Ramjet delivers his promise icily. ".. and the way you're acting up, I'd be more likely to shoot you dead first. Which I have no problem with. Really. So keep talking. Bring all the fury and wit your Autobot programming can muster. Because when the sun sets on this planet, it'll be your chassis left to rust. Without anyone to remember you. Or care. Heh. I wouldn't even put it past your brother to care that much," Ramjet smirks. "So shut up and disarm yourself while Thunderwing speaks. We didn't wait this long for you to just ass it up in the end." Strafe has arrived. "Well *kik* put," Barrage intones to Monstereo snidely before small crimson eyes dart upwards towards the sphere. "What a strange *kik* thing..." his sentence trails, bordering on admiration and unfathomable fear as he takes a step back from the orb. "Shut up, you thick-headed *kik* Dinobot. Why do you think we're /here/ to begin with?" His guns are still lifted up, though Barrage hesitates for a second, almost uncertain. But soon enough, his clicking, amused voice cuts in once more. "Heh. You should have *kik* lowered your weapons. Now all you have to look forward to is *kik* death." Thunderwing lowers his gauntleted hand, the energy creature hovering in the air, moving and pulsing with light, that bathes itself over the Decepticon. "I was right!" he hisses. "I admit, I did not know until I saw the box opened with my own optics. The readings are incredible, and will serve our master well!" He clenches his gauntlet hard and the energy creature flares up, hovering towards Jazz, flicking tendrils of light out at him. "Imagine!" he states simply. "Imagine falling through the fabric of the universe itself, ripped from your home and lost, banished to the lonely void, imprisoned for thousands of years. And then... becoming free again. After all that time." He gazes at the creature with an awed reverence, and points his gauntlet towards Jazz. "Feed Tornedron. Feed on energon! Grow strong again, and do my bidding!" Jazz turns from Thunderwing and his glowing energy sphere to Ramjet...after a speech like that he practically has to. "Ramjet, Barrage...unless you've got a Pretender shell in a subspace pocket, you'd better remember who you're talking to here." He flicks his thumb back over his shoulder towards Grimlock and Sideswipe. "And what do you mean waiting for? You were on Earth just the other day, weren't you? Uh...actually, never mind, this was just getting good." He turns back to Thunderwing. "Tornedron? So what does he..." he trails off and listens to Thunderwing's continuing speech. "Uh oh." A red, white, and blue tape abruptly springs off of Shockwave's back. Transforming into a familiar bald eagle, it perches on Shockwave's shoulder and surveys the situation. He glances at the cyclops, muttering, "SORRY! I was looking for Soundwave, and I asked for directions, but those directions led me to you! So I figured, 'Oh well,' and rolled with it. I've been stuck to your back for hours, sir!" Shrugging his bird-shoulders, he turns his attention towards Grimlock. "Wait, wait, we're supposed to shoot the glowing energy thing?" He points at it with a wing. "Huh. Uh. I dunno! Are you authorized to give me those orders? I am not sure I can trust you for some reason!" Shockwave would roll his optic if he could but he stays focused on the events unfolding infront of him. Very interesting but with huge ramifications. "Just stay quiet and observe Americon, the situation is...volatile." "Feed on... Energy?" Lee-Zard says, as he desperatly clings to Monstereo for safety. "Don't shoot it with lasers or anything!" Lee-Zard warns. "Hmm... if only me had brought an anitmatter containment unit... Or a ghost trap...." Ramjet decides to give himself a little insurance. He mutters something into a concealed transmitter while holding Jazz and Sideswipe at gunpoint. Ramjet mutters something that sounds like, "...logic.. Commander.. brand.. not.." Strafe moves cautiously bringing up the weird. He looks around in a twitchy manner - any sound garners his attention. He knows the players present, and doesn't truck one iota of comfort with them. He's got BOTH guns out, fingers resting on their triggers. They move slowly along them, almost waiting for a reason to fire. Not that he'd one here, though, that's for sure. The aircar flips forward, as if hitting something at a high rate of speed. The sound of a transfomation cog engages, wings flip back while legs break apart, as the aircar's silver hood folds down and a helm extends from his shoulders while his arms extend from the sides reavealing the completed form of Strafe, Technbot Gunner and all around snappy dresser! Monstereo gently turns to face Thunderwing and the Being he calls Tornedron released from his gauntleted hand. He whispers, "Beautiful..." He then narrows his optics coldly and speaks from the heart. "Not free..." As Thunderwing directs the being like a weapon at Jazz, Monstereo turns mean. Perhaps all red-optic people /are/ bad news. He radios Grimlock, Sideswipe, Strafe and Lee-Zard ~Remove Thunderwing's gauntlet... Sideswipe and Strafe, your firepower to distract and cover, Grimlock, your sword to take it off of that loudmouth Thunderwing... Lee-Zard, be ready to play keep away.~ The lime green and yellow Insecticon wisely takes a second step backwards as Thunderwing continues to talk. And then another. "It'll *kik* devour you all," Barrage clatters, sonic guns vibrating as Barrage's fingers itch against the trigger. "And then it'll do the rest to *kik* everyone else. It'll be /so/ /fun/ to *kik* /watch./" The Insecticon pauses for a moment. "But probably not for all of *kik* you." Thunderwing clenches his fist as his head swivels round to meet the gaze of Monstereo. "No, not free, it is MINE! You would dare to defy me in my moment of apothesis Junkion? There are wheels within wheels, powers that you cannot even begin to comprehend. And when the true understanding of your situation dawns, you will BEG for death. And that time will come SOON!" He points at Monstereo, as the energy ball slowly moves towards the Junkion. "Tornedron, HIM! HE is your target! Drain his lifeforce and leave NOTHING for his friends to mourn!" Lee-Zards optics brighten at Monstereo's words, and a little smile tugs at th corners of his mouth. He glances to the walls and the ceiling, to the far reaches of the room. Aside from science, being hard to catch is his best skill. He puts on his game face as Thunderwing singles out Monstereo, but tha twas to be expected. He stands his ground(or shoulder), ready to leap into action. Ramjet's targeting laser glared in Sideswipe's optics, he could almost feel the intangible weight of the dot on his faceplate. "Sounds like all the time in the world to me, Ramjet. What's faster? You're firing mechanisim or my trigger finger, huh? Sure your's is linked directly to your systems.. but then again I could never accuse you of being the swiftest Seeker in the fleet, have you?" he continues, "Sure, you might get lucky, not likely but you might.. Fine by me. All I need is time enough to pull this here trigger and I'll make sure you come screaming down to the good ole smelter for bad little Cybertronians." he responds with a broadening grin. Tornedron's encroachment is a troubling thing.. and had it not been for Lee-zard's warning he'sd be pumping laser fire into it this very moment. Then a little birdy twitters into his ear. "FRAG 'EM ALL!!" hoots Momma-Lambor's favorite son as he flips a switch into rapid fire, his finger squeezing around the trigger to coax his rifle in to a bucking fit, bolts of laser fire spraying out. Shockwave raises his gun-arm at Ramjet then slowly turns towards Sideswipe's jetpack. "I do not think you fully understand your situation. Drop your weapon." Strafe is nervous. Nervous is bad. Makes the Technobot twitchy, and if anyone's even heard of Strafe before they know that he's the kind that's reactionary out of reflex. All it took was for Ramjet to start firing, to cause Strafe to squeeze the trigger of his superheated charge cannons, melting holes into the walls on either side of him. No one's hit, but where as Ramjet's doing it for fun, Strafe's just a nervous mech. Jazz turns slightly and throws a tiny metal device at Shockwave. Other than a tiny blinking LED there's no sign of what it is, or what it's purpose might be. "Saw that one coming!" he crows. "Autobots, let's get out of here! Monstereo! Lee!" You successfully strike Shockwave, who is now temporarily incapacitated. "Raaargh!" And then Grimlock barrels forward! There's an almost 'relieved' sounding twinge to this roar, however- as it gets down to the things that Grimlock is best at: Smashing 'cons, biting 'cons, lighting 'cons on fire, et al. Grimlock is a 'bot of many talents! His razor-lined maw opens wide- and he turns to Ramjet to spew out a blast of hellish flame! The orange & yellow flames flicker out in a wide arc- temporarily obscuring Ramjet & Barrage's view of the autobots! Who says that Grimlock isn't smart? Shockwave gets caught by Jazz's stun gizmo causing the purple giant to wince a bit as he does a quick reboot of the down systems and processes. Thunderwing staggers back from the shooting as a random shot smashes into his control gauntlet, causing it to spark. He clutches his hand in pain as he suddenly and terribly loses the tight control he has on the situation. And if there's something a control freak doesn't like, it is losing control. The bulky cyclone cannon on his arm whirs with power as it heats up, and he starts to fire random bolts of plasma through the curtain of flames that Grimlock puts up. "Nnnn Decepticons, PROTECT ME!" he cries in anger At that moment, Ramjet smirks. "Moron." Sliding his left rifle under his right arm, Ramjet compels his weapon to action. Laserfire ripples from the tapered barrel, cutting a neat swath of firepower against the length of Sideswipe's rifle and forearm. Yet just as he tries to disarm the Autobot, several shots collide with the right wheel-well of Ramjet's chest. Plink-plink-ding-plink! The rounds bite into his plating, forcing Ramjet to grimace as he jerks away. So much for making good on his promise of killing Sideswipe tonight! "Barrage!" Ramjet howls with authority as he takes a step back, his left hand reaching over to cradle the fresh wounds on his chest. The lightest of purple-blue luminenace drips through his fingertips and a burst of electricity crackles over them. "Weapons hot! Send 'em all back to Vector Sigma in pieces!" He glances to his far right. Shockwave just went inoperative. How useless. Thunderwing's words catch his ear and Ramjet turns to hear them. "Let's go, Commander! We're -leaving-!" Breaking forward, the mostly monochrome Decepticon takes to throwing himself at the Pretender mastermind. Arm torn away from his wound, he reaches to scoop Thunderwing's midsection with his left arm and fly off. Monstereo raises an arm out towards the lifeform others have named 'Tornedron'. He whispers, "I can help you find hooooooome." He appears to welcome the frightful monster. The empty box behind him. Lee-Zard's keen eyes spot the damage done to Thunderwing's gauntlet, despite the craziness of guns firing and flames spewing and everyone yelling and waving and bouncing around. "Me, Lee-Zard think it's time to take the money and run! Let's get out of the frying pan, Monstereo!" The creature known as Tornedron flares up angrily as Thunderwing's gauntlet is hit. And it slowly floats towards Monstereo, tendrils whipping out, ready to consume him and then... it stops as the Junkion speaks, hovering in place, fixed in the air Monstereo shakes his head, not in the cut and run mood. There is a mess to clean up here. A responsibility to see things through instead of blowing things up. "No more madness. No more confusion. No more controllers. Come with me now and I will make sure you go back to where things are right." Ramjet's words are all Barrage needs to hear. Large sonic guns ignite with the tug of metal fingers on their triggers, unleashing bursts of concentrated sound in a wide volley across the veil of fire. Hip guns swivel into place and red-hot plasma bursts fire in tandem with the sonic booms. "Give them nothing but *kik* DEVESTATION! Burn EVERYTHING to the ground! For the GLORY of *kik* G--" But Barrage is cut off as soon as he sees Tornedron pausing lifelessly in place as soon as Monstereo speaks. Beady optics turn, and dim as if squinting. He watches silently. And then. "There has been *kik* enough -- uh -- devestation for today." Swiftly Barrage transforms, simultaneously shrinking down to the size of nothing more than an insect as he starts to fly off, his tiny automated voice now shrieking as he follows after Thunderwing and Ramjet: "Tactical *kik* retreat is the best option now--!" Sideswipe's weapon erupts in his hand, peirced and battered by Ramjet's weapon fire. The weapon's liveley powercell goes criticval, the entire thing exploding in his hand, mangling Sideswipe's hefty fist. The rush of pain seems to overwhelm the burning sting of what laser fire he caught, a bark of pain as he stumbled backwards, clutching the ruined appendage. He hear's Jazz's call for a withdrawl, but even with only hand he's still keen to fight, "I need another, slaggin' gun!" "You FOOL!" screams Thunderwing as Monstereo tries to... talk to the creature. "YOU cannot control it, it is a force of nature, it is a device of death. It is MINE!" He raises his cyclone cannon at the Junkion, another whine of power building up, his damaged arm shaking somewhat... but then Ramjet obeys orders for once and grabs the Decepticon, pulling him away in a retreat. "You foool!" he screams as he less-damaged mech prevails and carries him off Physics lesson: A dinobot in motion tends to stay in motion. Case in point, Grimlock! He bursts through his own curtain of flame, showing no signs of slowing down! "Me Grimlock waiting for this all night!" Random shots from Barrage & Thunderwing scorch & singe his armor- but do little to slow his battle-hunger! "Rargh!" He says, and with quickness that such a large creature shouldn't have, he attempts to bite down on Thunderwing's leg, and *PULL!* Best case scenario, it'll be a tug-of-war with Ramjet- one he's pretty sure he can win! Or, well, he may just tear off a chunk of the crazed Decepticon. That's fine too. Lee-Zard watches in wonder as the glowing energy creature(which is s'posed to be a horrible devouring creature of death or something according to Thunderwing) as the creature seems to listen to Monstereo's words. "We can help you, we like to help! We won't make you do nasty stuff or even make your bed!" "No.. hnn.. KIDDING," Ramjet snorts indignantly at Barrage's suggestion. He twists around, bringing Thunderwing back as he reaches out with his right arm. Thin tendrils of smoke rise from the damaged section of his chest and droplets of energon leaking down to his silver waistplate. His hand clenches and his rifle comes to life, its muzzle erupting in an activity of leaping violet laserfire. "Barrage, lay down coverfire! Full-auto! Empty those frakkin' clips, soldier!" Ramjet glances sideways at Grimlock and hisses angrily. "Shut it up, Short Bus." He fires a burst of laserfire against the Dinobot's nose. Thunderwing protests in his arm but Ramjet doesn't seem phased. Once Barrage locks in some coverfire, the Decepticon jet turns and makes a break for it with Thunderwing in his arm. If he manages to lose an appendage to Grimlock's teeth -- that's his own problem. "Hnnghh.. with all due respect, sir...?" "SHUT UP." Thunderwing scowls at Ramjet heavily as a chunk is torn from his leg by Grimlock. But he doesn't give the Dinobot the satisfaction of a scream. Just knowing that months ago he had devastated Dinobot Island was enough for him. "Nnnn very well Ramjet. I have the readings I needed, the mission is complete. Soon a new power will rise!" He raises his good arm to send smatters of laserfire at Grimlock as well. "Now, get us out of here!" Strafe looks to Sideswipe, "Sorry - both of mine are in use at the moment." he finally is able to direct the shooting towards the Decepticons. It looks like he's not even aiming - and he's not. That's never been a problem for Strafe to hit someone. "I'll give you guys cover fire to get out of here!" he calls out. Strafe strikes Ramjet with fire. Barrage is buzzing away and probably screaming some clicking and terrible obscenities that can't really be heard, considering he's over a hundred times smaller than everyone else at the moment. Buzz buzz buzz. By eating up all his excess mass through magic, Barrage becomes a normal-sized rhinoceros beetle?! The energy creature bristles, waves of power flooding over it as the firing blasts around the room, and then slowly, a wisp of light emerges from the main body, stretching towards Monstereo's face and... simply touches it, with no ill effects before withdrawing back into itself. And then with no fanfare, no trumpeting, no firework display, the creature noiselessly pours itself back into the box as if it understood the words. "Raargh!" Grimlock cringes back (neatly tearing Thunderwing's leg off) and clutches at his nose, if but a moment! "Ow!" Just like one should do with any other sort of wild predator, it seems that you should punch dinobots in the nose to make them stop killing you (if for a little bit) Thunderwing's leg clatters to the floor as Grimlock mutters to himself- and then he shakes his head, but by then, the Decepticons are out of reach! "Hey!" he says. "You come back here so me can smash!" he even shakes a dinky little dino-claw in anger! Almost as an afterthought, Grimlock glances back at Monstereo & Co. "Uh. What happen to glowy thing?" Grimlock's appetite ends up being a tremendous boon for Ramjet. Making Thunderwing lighter will make getting out of Dodge all the more easier. "Hang tight," he tells the Decepticon over the din of weaponsfire. Throwing him into the air, Ramjet leaps up and transforms into his F-15 configuration. Catching Thunderwing by the midsection with his canopy, he lets the engineer crumple over him into a steady position. Engaging engines, the Decepticon F-15 dips its right wing -- just as Strafe's suppressive bursts catch it -- and turns around to aim for the exit. With its thickly plated ahead, Ramjet soars for the habitat ring... Ramjet transforms! His arms fold into his chest cavity as his legs fuse together to allow his thruster housings to slide snug against his chassis. Wings link together and lock into place as his cockpit twists into position. Ramjet retreats from the area swiftly, outdistancing all pursuit and parting shots. Lee-Zard was going to try and bribe the Mr glowy Tornetron back into his house wih some energon goodies ,but that doesn't seem nessesary anymore. "Aww, it likes you!" He says with a smile. "Now let's get the hapy meal and go!" Reinforced White F-15 Eagle knows all too well the boon of hitting Dinobots on their snouts! Monstereo lowers his arm and with a peaceful smile turns to watch the being return to the box. He unclamps the box from the altar and picks it up. "Good idea, Lee-Zard. This house is clear.... Jazz... if we can find your probe... and I can fix it... would you miss it terribly if I put it to good use?" He motions to the box with a nod of his head. Sideswipe applies some field dressing to his ruined hand, Duct tape. "New gun, new hand.. no dead 'Cons to speak of.." he grouses as he gets to his feet, lifting himself up and just managing to catch sight of Monstereo's unearthly horror taming act, "But.. I guess this trip wasn't all that bad.." Music sooths the savage beast. Hence "Monstereo". Shockwave leaps up and transforms into his space-gun mode and follows the other Decepticons towards the habitat ring. With the traditional sound, Shockwave transforms into a giant space-gun. Monstereo glances around. "What a crappy location for such a potentially cool evil lair... well, back through the sewers." He tucks the open glowing box under an arm and makes sure Raindance, the knocked out tape-jet, is carried out of here too. Nobody left behind. ;) Sideswipe heads out.. hopefuly making it out ahead of big splashy people! Strafe finally gets his weapons to cool down. He looks around, "Everyone okay?" Assault Beast has been guarding our way home.